Snow Leopard's Roar
by nature-lover2003
Summary: Abandoned by her biological family at birth, raised by a family of snow leopards - who are later killed, save for one - and then raised by Bruce Wayne and his sons. She trains to be a hero and goes on a journey with her adoptive father to help clear his name. (Possible gory details)


**(A/N: I know that there are a lot of stories about the Music Meister, which I plan to do later, but for this story it's going to feature an origin story for my OC, as well as my OC going with Batman to Earth 23 and back. The origin story will be this chapter and possibly the next chapter. I'm lazy so it'll probably be all this chapter.**

 **I'll give you a little bit of background for those of you that are just lazy like me. My OC is a human-alien hybrid, rejected by her human family and raised in the wild by a snow leopard. That's all I'm going to give you lazy folk.**

 **The only reason why she's half human, half alien is because I watch a lot of shows like that. I love shows like "Ancient Aliens", "Unsolved Mysteries", "Finding Bigfoot". Also, I haven't seen many stories where the protagonist is an Extraterrestrial - or at least half.**

 **Now, the Music Meister episode, I plan to make the sequel. I want my OC to have a love-interest, I have an idea, I just want to know if you guys have any other ideas. Ok, so my idea for her love-interest is Blue Beetle because he's in his teens and my OC is also in her teens. I don't know if Blue Beetle had a love-interest in the show, it's been a** _ **really**_ **long time since I've seen the show (I only remember bits and pieces of it). What do you guys think? I want to hear your ideas.**

 **I probably should mention that in this story, Dick will already be Nightwing. Not until after he and you-know-who rescue** _ **her**_ **, though. You'll get what I'm talking about. Oh... that also means that Jason is already dead, but not Red Hood yet. (Don't worry, not the** _ **end**_ **of Jason.** ;) **That won't be for a** _ **long**_ **time!)**

 **This chapter will be in first-person, it'll change depending on the person. (Don't know if you get what that means, so just read if you don't.) My OC will be nameless until she's found by a certain billionaire playboy and his adopted son. Oh~ man! I can already tell that this is going to be a** _ **long**_ **chapter!)**

 **0** - **0** -U- **0** - **0**

I'm lying in a blanket of snow, being protected from freezing to death by several old rags and a very thin piece of lavender hued material. My tiny body was cold and stiff like an icicle.

I feel a small piece of ice fall on to my sensitive cheek. It hurt. A lot. The ice felt ticklish at first, then I felt a pain on my face, and soon I felt a sharp, bitterly cold feeling creep on to more than half my face.

I began to cry, as strongly and as loudly as humanly possible for a newborn baby. All I could do was lie there, cry, and hope for someone to come and rescue me from this cold.

My family, for some reason, didn't want anything to do with me. I don't remember everything, all I can say is that my mother called me, 'the weapon not created by God'.

I continued to wail as an incoming blizzard appeared on the horizon. It was as if this was Mother Nature's response to the wailing of a newborn.

Before the blizzard hit, I could feel a nose brush up against me. The nose started from my cheek, all over my face, and ended at the rags covering my body.

Whatever it was, picked me up and ran off with me in it's mouth. The last thing I can recall is something warm and furry keeping me warm as I slept.

It's been several years since then, in that time, the snow leopard that found me, whom I affectionately call Mother, and raised me as one of her own. She had given birth to at least two litters of cubs, all of which I consider to be my family.

Mother saved me from a certain death. She feed me with her milk and gave me her love. Due to all this, it gave me ears, a tail, teeth, eyes, and hair like her fur.

During all this time, I found out that I had powers. All my powers are in some way; related to the mind. Some of my powers even allow me speed up time. Specifically, I make flowers bloom faster, sprouts grow faster, snowfall a lot lighter; a lot of small stuff like that, nothing major.

My clothes were nothing more than the rags I was found in. They don't cover my entire body on their own, luckily my family sheds their fur on an almost daily basis. I learned how to turn their shedded fur into yarn and then into clothes.

I thought that I'd be able to be with them forever, but I was _very_ wrong. My life with them; ended in...tragedy.

One day, just before mid-autumn, it was snowing out but it was far being strong. I was out collecting pine tree branches and leaves, to keep warm at night.

I had enough to keep warm for a few weeks at least. I was just about to collect a few more branches, when I heard a strange booming sound in the distance. I knew exactly where it was coming from; the den, where my family was.

I dropped my gatherings and ran back to the den as fast as I could. I heard more and more of those booming sounds as I got closer and closer.

When I finally got back, I saw...a gruesome sight! A dozen men with weapons in their hands were slicing open the bodies of my family! They were removing organs, bones, and tissues! Every single one of my family was lifeless and caked with their own blood and the blood of each other!

I tried looking for Mother, hoping that she was still alive...but she wasn't. I was able to spot her, but she was dead. One of the men had already removed almost all of her organs.

I felt a mixture of emotions stirring up inside of me. It was difficult to describe; it was a combination of sadness and anger, even guilt and regret.

But why did I feel so guilty and regretful? Maybe if I had stayed or if one of my family members went with me; they would still be alive.

I dropped down in snow with my legs bent and kept close to my chest, my hands on my head with an almost death-grip on my hair. My entire body shook as I cried and did nothing to stop them. I wanted to stop them, but I didn't know how.

Then I stood up and walked into the den to confront those men. I felt nothing but anger and determination filling up my entire body yet somewhere deep inside, I felt afraid.

I snarled and hissed at them, the sound caused them to stop and turn around to look me.

"A little girl? What's she doing here?" one of the men asked, confused.

"Doesn't matter, all that does matter is that we can't have her tell anyone what she saw," another man aimed his weapon at me.

I narrowed my eyes and my fingernails grew longer into claws. I ran straight towards them and scratched them as deep as I could.

"Ah! Ow!" one of the men clenched the scratch on his face.

"That's it! I'm done messing around! Say your goodbyes little girl!" all the men had their weapons pointed at me, ready to kill.

"First killing endangered animals, now children?" a new voice asked.

"Who's there?!" some of the men pointed their weapons away from me.

A man, wearing mostly black, appeared. He had some kind of gold belt around him and his appearance mirrored that of a bat. **(A/N: You know who it is!** ;) **He's one of my personal favorite heroes.)** Behind him was a teenage boy wearing mostly reds, greens, and yellows. Making me wonder if they're here together.

"Looks like we've got some poachers to poach!" the boy quipped in a childish manner.

"Robin, take out the guys surrounding that girl," the man commanded.

"On it!" the teen, now identified as Robin, started doing backflips, and other acrobatics, and made his way over to me, taking out a few of the men in the process. Eventually, he made his way over to me. He took out the men around me and asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded in response, since I didn't know how to speak. Well, I did, just only a few words though.

"Great," he turned his head towards the man, "she's alright, Batman."

"Excellent, the swat team will be here soon," the man, now identified as Batman, stated.

"Where do you live?" Robin asked me softly. He had one knee on the ground because he had his arms around me when he saved me.

I pointed to a bed of brush that I used to sleep on. The bed was covered with the blood and guts of my dead family.

"Batman," Robin looked up at Batman, "I think," he paused, "these snow leopards _are_ her family." He had a look of sadness on his face and his eyes were very comforting.

Batman placed a hand on his masked face, "I should've known, she has snow leopard features."

(Dick's Point of View)

Bruce and I had been following a series of rumors that a gang of poachers had been killing and skinning endangered animals in the area. We found a couple of guys that were involved and they told us where we could find the other guys.

We found them in a cave, where an entire pack of snow leopards had been killed. We were to late. Don't get me wrong, we had seen _a lot_ worse than this, but this, this was sickening!

Bruce and I could see a few of the men were pointing their guns at a young girl. She didn't appear to be human, she had ears, a tail, and hair the same colors and pattern as a snow leopard.

We jumped down from the pine tree we were on. "First killing endangered animals, now children?" Bruce asked.

"Who's there?!" some of the men pointed their guns at us.

"Looks like we've got some poachers to poach!" I quipped with a smirk.

"Robin, take out the guys surrounding that girl," Bruce ordered.

"On it!" I ran into the cave, doing a bunch of flips and taking out a few guys while making my way over to the girl.

When I reached her, I took out the guys surrounding her and asked her, while kneeling and wrapping my arms around her, protectively, "Are you okay?" She nodded in response, I just assumed that she was too much in shock to talk. "Great," I turned my head towards Bruce, "she's alright, Batman."

"Excellent, the swat team will be here soon," Bruce stated.

I looked back at the girl and asked, softly, "Where do you live?"

I was hoping that she wouldn't say that one of the men was her Dad, I doubted that though because of her snow leopard features and tattered clothes.

She pointed towards a pile of brush and sticks, it was covered by the blood and guts of the dead snow leopards. I was confused at first but then put all the pieces together.

"Batman," I looked up at Bruce, "I think," I paused for a moment, "these snow leopards _are_ her family." I could feel my eyes were painfully close to crying. I knew how she must have been feeling.

Bruce placed a hand on his masked face, "I should've known, she has snow leopard features."

I could tell that Bruce was beating himself up on the inside. He knew just as I knew that losing a family is hard.

"Bruce," I started, picking her up, "we can't just leave her here."

"We can't just leave her with an orphanage either," Bruce stated.

"So, what should we do?" I asked.

"Let's go back to Gotham, we'll figure out what do with her there," Bruce started to walk out of the cave.

"Hey, wait up!" I ran after him with the snow leopard girl still in my arms. I caught up with him, before I stepped out of the cave, I heard what sounded like a squeaky mewl.

"Dick, what's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"I heard something in the snow," I explained. I crouched down, still holding the girl in my arms, and started to dig a little in the snow with my left hand, my right arm was still around the girl. In about an inch and half of snow, I found a newborn snow leopard cub. "Bruce, I found another survivor," I informed.

"Are there anymore?" Bruce asked.

"I don't think so," I replied, "the only sounds are coming from this cub."

"Let me see," Bruce held out his palm. I carefully placed the cub in his palm. "This cub would've been just minutes from death, you did the right thing, Dick," Bruce took out a cloth and wrapped it around the cub, "Let's go."

"Right!" I gave a small smile.

We walked the Batcopter, which was about 50 yards away from the cave, and climbed inside. Bruce handed me the cub as he took control of the Batcopter. So, now I'm a babysitter and a vet?

I gently placed the girl down on to one of the passenger seats. It was only then that I realized that the girl was asleep. I thought she was a little quiet. I placed the silently mewling cub on the other passenger seat. I noticed that the girl and cub were both shivering a bit.

"Do we have anything for the cub and girl to keep warm?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There should be an electric blanket or two inside one of the hidden compartments," Bruce replied, while manning the Batcopter controls.

"Could've at least told me which one," Dick muttered as he looked through the hidden compartments.

He looked through almost all of the Batcopter's hidden compartments before finally finding an electric blanket and a regular blanket. He wrapped the electric blanket around the cub and draped the other blanket over the girl.

 **0** - **0** -U- **0** - **0**

(Time-skip to arriving back to the Batcave)

(Bruce's Point of View)

We finally arrived back to the Batcave after flying in the Batcopter for over an hour. Alfred was already there waiting for us. I had already called and told him about the girl and cub.

"Welcome back Master Bruce, Master Dick," Alfred greeted us.

"Alfred, we your help in examining the girl and cub," I told him.

"I'll prepare beds for them," Alfred replied.

I got out of the Batcopter and watched as Dick carefully picked up the girl and cub, walked out of the Batcopter and walked over to the beds that Alfred was preparing. Alfred gently took the cub into his hands and put it into a small bed. Dick carefully laid the girl down onto an examination bed.

"How are they?" I asked, while preparing the Batcomputer to examine them.

"They're both asleep," Dick informed.

"The cub appears to be a male and aside from a low body temperature, looks to be relatively healthy. Can't be more than three weeks old, though," Alfred informed.

"And the girl?" I asked, again.

"She appears to be in good shape," Dick responded.

"I think we should do some tests on them, particularly the girl. I want to know if her snow leopard traits are genetic or some kind of mutation," I told them.

Alfred took a syringe and took a sample of her blood. He handed me the syringe and I squeezed out a little bit on to a glass slide. I placed the slide in front of my examination laser. **(A/N: I don't know what it's really called but I saw it in the movie "Batman: Under the Red Hood". It's a** _ **very**_ **additive movie, in my opinion.)** I activated the laser using the Batcomputer and in no time, the results were in.

The results showed that the majority of her genes were mutated, and not naturally. They appeared to be _other-worldly_ in origin. I studied various forms of science, including Biology, **(A/N: Not sure if that's true but I do know that Wayne Industries owns a Biotech lab.)** and knew that what I was seeing was not natural. However, one thing I found interesting was that some of the unusual genes in her DNA appeared to be overcome by DNA from a snow leopard.

Then it all hit me. She has snow leopard traits, she lived in cave with snow leopards, and has a very unusual DNA profile.

All of this lead me to conclude that her biological mother was probably experimented on by Extraterrestrials and was either impregnated or already pregnant. She was most likely abandon by her biological family and found by one of the adult snow leopards as an infant. She could've been breastfed by her biological mother for very short time - unlikely, but still possible - before being abandoned in the area where we found her. Most likely she was rescued by one of the snow leopards either because her crying mimicked that of a cub or it's the result of her mutated DNA. Could it be possible that she nursed on the milk of one of the snow leopards and her already mixed DNA fused with the DNA of that particular snow leopard, turning her into the way she is?

'Agh! This is going to drive me crazy!' I thought, while rubbing my temples. A groan cut off my thinking.

"Bruce," Dick started, "she's awake."

I got up from my chair, in front of the Batcomputer, and walked over to the bed where the girl was. When I walked up, I expected the girl to be screaming but she was crying.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay," Dick tried to sooth her, in an attempt to stop her crying.

"Perhaps we should tell her our names?" Alfred suggested.

"Right," Dick agreed. He took off his mask and introduced himself to her, "I'm Richard Grayson, but everyone calls me Dick."

"I'm Alfred Pennyworth, the butler for Wayne Manor," Alfred introduced himself.

"And I'm," I removed my cowl, "Bruce Wayne," I introduced myself.

"And you are?" Alfred asked. The girl just shook her head.

"She doesn't have a name," Dick frowned, "I know," he smiled, "how 'bout Keira?"

"Keira," the girl finally spoke for the first time. At first, she looked like she was trying to "make sense" - if that's what you call it - of her name. Now, she just looks happy.

"Keira," I tried out the name myself, "Keira Wayne." **(A/N: I like it! It has a slight ring to it, if I do say so myself! I sound like Shaggy.)**

(Keira's Point of View)

It's been about 10 years now since the massacre of nearly my entire family. But I have a new family and passion, Heroes!

Alfred taught me how to talk, Bruc- sorry, Dad, and Dick taught me how to fight. Meanwhile, I was training Caleb to attack villains but not kill them. In case you're wondering, Caleb is my only remaining family member from all those years ago.

Dick was becoming rebellious and left to form his own team, he has since reconciled with Bru- Dad. He's no longer Robin, he calls himself Nightwing.

Only a few months after Dick left, Dad took in another sidekick, his name is Jason Todd. He found him trying to steal the tires off the Batmobile. Dad saw potential in him and decided to make him into Robin.

Sadly, Jason died a while back. It was when we were in Sarajevo, the Joker had somehow escaped from Arkham and made his way to Europe. Jason ran off after the Joker, while Dad and I were still fighting Joker's goons. I went with them because I had been training my powers for a number of years and I wanted to see how I'd do out in field.

Dad was able to trace Jason with the tracker in his Robin costume, unfortunately we were too late. An explosion went off just as we were approaching the warehouse building on the Batcycle. We dung through the rumble only to find Jason's lifeless body; there was no way he could've survived in the condition he was in. He was absolutely covered with bruises, scratches, and blood.

Dad thinks he wouldn't have died if we had arrived at least a minute or so earlier. I don't think so, though. I used my powers to examine his body and found a broken leg, broken ribs, a collapsed lung, and a lot of areas with internal bleeding. Despite how rich Dad is; I think it's very doubtful that he would've survived.

Less than a year later, Dad recruited another Robin, named Tim Drake. I didn't like the idea of another Robin, especially after the Sarajevo incident. Jason and I were close, he was my best friend - despite a slight gap in age.

Tim and I are the same age - Dad estimated that I was about six-years-old when he and Dick found me. Tim became Robin because he was able to figure out Dad's true identity as billionaire Bruce Wayne.

From what I understand, he's the oldest kid to take on the mantle as Robin. He was thirteen at the time and so was I. I had turned thirteen during the time when we were without a Robin. We treat each other as best friends, but he'll never be able to replace Jason as a best friend.

We even do a lot of training together, I usually play the role of the villain and I'm okay with that. Thanks to our training, it gives Tim the skills he needs to defend himself.

Every since Jason was killed, Dad never let me go out on patrol alone. I'm the only member of the Bat Family - as Dick sometimes calls it - with powers and I need a babysitter. Dad does allow me to go out with just Caleb, but I usually don't; just because he's a snow leopard and that would freak out everybody.

Just like Dick before him, Tim left Gotham and became Red Robin. He didn't leave because he hated working with Dad, he just wanted to go out on his own.

He visits us a lot - at least several times a month. He doesn't live too far away, so we can visit him or he can visit us whenever he wants. Dick usually doesn't visit unless there's an emergency going on here in Gotham, otherwise he stays in Blüdhaven with his girlfriend.

Now that Tim left, I'm the only one left to fight crime here in Gotham with Dad. After about five or six years of convincing, Dad is finally letting me train as a crime fighter. He's even letting me train with the Justice League.

To train with the Justice League is definitely a high honor! I had to come up with a heroine name for myself, before I could officially begin. The name I choose was a name that I had thought about for a few years now: Psonic Leopard. It's a combination of my powers and what I look like, I'm pretty proud of it.

Anyway, I've been training with the League for about six months now and I heard that we would be getting a new recruit today. From what I know, his powers came from something from outer space. That's two things we have in common already.

Dad and I arrived early as we usually did; Dad went to his area in the building, probably going to go do some detective work, and I went to the training room. I scanned my hand and walked inside. I immediately noticed that there was somebody else already inside.

He was covered in black and blue markings, as well as a black and blue costume. On his back was something that looked like a big blue beetle. His back was facing me, but I could still tell that he was around me age.

"Hey," I spoke, getting this guy's attention.

He turned to look at me, "Oh! Hi!" he looked a little startled. He had his right hand placed on the back of his head in a sheepish mannar.

I smiled, "You must be the new guy I heard about."

"Uh, Yeah! I'm Blue Beetle but, uh, you can call me Jaime," he introduced.

"Psonic Leopard but you can call me Keira," I introduced myself with a smile.

"I-uh, l-look forward t-to w-working with you," he shuddered, looking quite flustered.

"Likewise," I nodded.

 **0** - **0** -U- **0** - **0**

 **(A/N: Yyyyyuuuuuuppp! I was right! This took me nearly a month to write and it is my longest chapter to date! 4,000 Words! Suck it! I am so proud of myself right now! It may have taken a lot of time and effort but I did it all on my own! Don't you fuckers even fucking** _ **think**_ **about giving me** _ **any**_ **shit or bitch about my writing! And that goes for** _ **all**_ **of my stories, not just this one! Got it?! If you bitch at all (and don't even make a joke) I** _ **will**_ **be on you like fleas on mammals!)**


End file.
